InuYasha: The new journy
by storyteller316
Summary: InuYasha and the group are back to hunt down a new jewel, however they must do it in the present.
1. Chapter 1: The new jewel

Five years have passed since Kagome returned to the Sengoku period. Now Kagome and her friends' new story begins at a village on Kasai Mountain, which is under attack by demons.

"Stop them!" said one of the village warriors as he and some other warriors chased after seven shadowy figures that were flying away. Suddenly, a teenage boy jumped from a building, grabbing one of the figures by the leg.

"Stop this brother!" said the boy, who had hair and eyes that were flame red, he was wearing a monk like outfit.

"Not going to happen, Honō (Blaze)," said the other guy who had blond hair and orange eyes.

"Why did you betray the village, Fenikkusu (Phoenix)?!" asked Honō with anger in his voice.

"So I could get the power to take over the world that girl came from, and for that I needed the Shadow Jewel!" said Fenikkusu as he broke free from Honō's grip.

"But you know what will happen if you use that jewel," said Honō with a scared face.

"I don't give a dam," said Fenikkusu as he kicked Honō away with all the strength he had. As Honō flew through the air, he came crashing into the wall of a temple.

"Are you ok Honō?" asked an old man with a white beard as he ran over to him, he was also dressed like a monk.

"Yes grandmaster, but Fenikkusu got away with the Shadow Jewel," said Honō as he got up.

"I know, now you must go to Kaede's village, and find those who defeated Naraku; they are the only ones who can help you to defeat your brother," said the grandmaster.

"You can count on me grandmaster," said Honō as he bowled with respect to the grandmaster.

"But before you leave, take this," said the grandmaster as he handed Honō a blue stone.

"What is this?" asked Honō as he held the stone in his hand.

"It's called a Time Stone, it's very rare and is the only thing that can now activate the Bone Eater Wail so you can get to the future," said the grandmaster.

"Thank you grandmaster," said Honō with another bowl. All of a sudden he was engulfed in flames, and once they vanished, it was revealed that Honō had transformed into a giant phoenix.

"I'll be back as soon as I can be grandmaster," said Honō as he flew away towards the far hill sides. The next day in Kaede's village, Honō was walking around, looking for InuYasha and the others.

"I wander if one of these farmers can help me find them," said Honō as he looked around.

"Excuse me sir, but are you lost?" asked Rin, who is now six-teen years old, as she came walking up.

"I'm actually looking for InuYasha and his friends, I have a favor to ask of them," said Honō.

"Oh, then I can take you to them," said Rin as she lead him down the path.

"Thank you," said Honō as he followed her. A few minutes later the two had reached a hut that had a bell in the front yard under a wooden roof.

"Hey Kagome, you home?!" asked Rin from outside the hut. Kagome then came around the building with a broom and her priestess outfit on.

"Oh, hi Rin, who's your friend?" asked Kagome as she noticed Honō standing with Rin.

"This is, oh, I forgot to ask you your name," said Rin.

"It's Honō, and I'm here to ask you, InuYasha, and the rest of your friends for some help," said Honō.

"Well they're all out fishing, but you can wait here for them if you like, I'll even get you some tea while you wait," said Kagome.

"No bother, they're back," said Honō as he sniffed the air. InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango then emerged from the forest with baskets of fish on their backs fallowed by Miroku and Sango's three kids.

"How did you?" asked Kagome with a supriced expression.

"I have a good since of smell for fish," said Honō.

"Hey Kagome we're back," said InuYasha as he placed his basket, which was as big as their hut, down on the ground.

"I can see that, but I can't believe how many fish you got," said Kagome who was more supriced to see all of the fish.

"Well don't, all of those were coot by InuNingen," said Miroku as he sat his basket down. A young boy that looked like the human InuYasha with dog ears then jumped out of the huge basket with a fish in his mouth.

"Hi mom," said InuNingen as he still had the fish in his mouth.

"I thought I told you never to eat and talk at the same time," said Kagome with a scolding tone of voice.

"Sorry mom, oh who's that with Rin?" asked InuNingen as he noticed Honō standing next to Rin.

"This is Honō, he came here for our help," said Kagome.

"Ah, so do you need a demon expelled from your home?" asked Miroku as he walked up.

"Why would he need that when he is a demon?" asked InuYasha as he put his hands into his sleeves.

"He is?!" said a shocked Miroku.

"I'm actually one fourth demon, my great grandfather was a full demon," said Honō with an innocent face.

"Then why are you here?" asked Sango with a look on her face that said she did not trust him.

"Yesterday my village on Kasai Mountain was attacked and the jewel that my people protected was stolen by my brother, Fenikkusu," said Honō.

"Sorry Honō, but we aren't in the business of hunting treasure anymore," said InuYasha.

"Even if the stolen jewel is twice as powerful as the Sheikon Jewel was?" asked Honō. This news got everyone's attention.

"A jewel more powerful than the Sheikon Jewel, is that even possible?" asked Kagome.

"It's because it was made with thousands of demons, and no priestess was used to make it, reason we call it the Shadow Jewel," said Honō.

"Do you know where your brother might be?" asked one of the twins.

"That's the problem, it's in the future," said Honō.

"Wait, you don't mean my future do you?" asked Kagome with a scared face as she thought of her family and friends. All Honō did was nod his head which made her face turn pail.

"But the Bone Eater Wail doesn't work anymore," said the same twin as earlier.

"Mun's right," said Miroku.

"That's why I have this," said Honō as he showed them the Time Stone.

"What is it?" asked Mun's sister.

"It's a Time Stone, it will allow the wail to work again," said Honō.

"That's so cool," said Mun's sister.

"Taiyo's right, hey come over here Uingu," said Mun as she motioned to her brother. Uingu then walked over to them to look at the stone in Honō's hand.

"Ok that's enough looking, and I'll understand if you all don't want to help me," said Honō as he put the stone away.

"I might have choose to live in this time, but I can't just let my family be hurt by a demon that escaped from here," said Kagome with a series face.

"I'm going if she's going," said InuYasha.

"If my parents go then so don't I, besides I would love to meet mom's side," said InuNingen.

"We have always wanted to see Kagome's home," said Miroku.

"And the kids could use some hunting practice in a different world," said Sango.

"Yeah," said Mun with a smile.

"We get to go too," said Taiyo with a cheerful voice.

"Yay," said Uingu who was also smiling.

"Hey, you weren't going to leave us out were you?" asked Kohaku as he flew above them on Kirara.

"What are you doing here Kohaku?" asked Sango, surprised to see her brother.

"I came to drop of Kirara and Shippo," said Kohaku as Kirara landed and a teenage fox demon jumped off of her back along with Kohaku.

"Don't tell me that that's Shippo with you," said InuYasha as he looked at the teenage Shippo.

"It's been a while guys," said Shippo in a deep voice.

"I would say so," said Kagome as she looked at how tall he had become, he was at least six feet tall now.

"Hey Kohaku, instead of coming with us, why don't you stay and help the village while we are gone," said Sango.

"That's a good idea sis, I'll do that," said Kohaku.

"Alright then, let's head out to the Bone Eater Wail," said Honō.

"Yeah!" said all of the others as they put their hands into the air.


	2. Chapter 2: Future here we come

It took a few minutes until the group reached the wail in the middle of the forest, and came to find that nothing had changed about it.

"Ok, before we go I need to tell you all something," said Honō as he turned to the group.

"What's wrong Honō?" asked Kagome.

"It's about the number of demons we will be fighting, there are seven of them including my brother," said Honō.

"When were you going to tell us?" asked InuYasha with a little bit of rage in his voice.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were willing to help me before I told you this," said Honō.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm still going," said Kagome.

"Or us," said the others at the same time. The eyes of everyone else then moved to InuYasha who hadn't agreed to going yet.

"I never said I wouldn't go, I just wanted to know when he planned to tell us about this, besides, I finally get the chance to kill some demons again," said InuYasha with a bit of a smile.

"Hey, InuYasha I just noticed that you don't have the beads on anymore," said Shippo with a surprised voice.

"Kagome took them off for our first wedding anniversary," said InuYasha as he avoided eye contact.

"Ok are you all ready?" asked Honō as he stud next to the wail. The group nodded their heads and Honō dropped the stone into the wail.

"Do your thing Time Stone," said Honō as he backed off a little from the wail. A blast of rainbow light suddenly started to come out of the wail.

"When do we jump in?" asked Sango.

"Right now," said Honō as he jumped in.

"This is different than the other times," said Kagome as she followed him along with the others. On the other side of the portal the, last of the group had just climbed out of the wail.

"Where are we?" asked Miroku as he looked around.

"This is the shed where the portal leads to," said Kagome. Honō then coot the Time Stone as it flew out of the wail.

"Is anyone down there?" asked a woman from outside the shed.

"That voice," said Kagome as she recognized it and turned around to see her mom standing at the top of the stairs.

"Kagome?" asked Mrs. Higurashi with a supriced voice.

"Mom!" said Kagome as she ran up the steps and gave her a hug.

"Kagome, how are, why are?" said a confused and shocked Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'll explain later, oh and my friends came along too," said Kagome as she moved so her mom could see them.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you, and it's nice to see you again InuYasha," said Mrs. Higurashi with a smile.

"We also have another surprise for you," said Kagome as she motioned to InuNingen.

"He's not your," said Mrs. Higurashi who was most supriced to see him.

"He is, he's mine and InuYasha's son," said Kagome with a smile.

"You defiantly have a lot of things to tell me," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'll tell you all about everything that's happened when we get in the house," said Kagome.

"Alright," said Mrs. Higurashi. A few minutes later at the Higurashi house hold.

"Sota I have a surprise," said Mrs. Higurashi as she walked into the house.

"What is it mom?" asked Sota as he came into the hall from the living room.

"Guess who's back," said Mrs. Higurashi as she moved to the side to let him see Kagome who was standing outside the door.

"Boy Sota, you've gotten a lot taller," said Kagome as she looked at her five foot, eleven inch brother.

"Big sis!" said Sota as he ran and gave her a big hug.

"Looks like you missed me," said Kagome as Sota stopped hugging her.

"Yeah, I did, and I also see that InuYasha and some others came along," said Sota as he noticed the others.

"Nice to meet you uncle Sota," said InuNingen.

"Did he call me uncle?" asked Sota.

"I'll explain that later," said Kagome with a slight laugh.

"Wait a minute," said InuYasha as he sniffed the air.

"What is it InuYasha?" asked Miroku.

"Flesh Crow!" said Honō as he looked up into the sky and noticed one of the evil little birds flying.

"How did one of them get here?" asked InuNingen.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that it's dead meat," said Kagome as a bow made of blue energy appeared in her left hand. As she pulled on the string an arrow of energy formed, and when she let go it took off right for the crow, which disintegrated on contact.

"You've gotten better at using that energy bow that Kaede toot you," said InuYasha who as a bit impressed.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that I learnt this," said Kagome with a smile.

"I hope you can use it again, because this is not over," said Honō.

"What do you mean?" asked Shippo with a confused look.

"I just felt the presence of six more flesh crows," said Honō.

"Then we are going to have to find and kill all of them," said Mun as a huge bladed sword with sharp teeth appeared in her right hand.

"These magic bracelets are pretty cool," said Taiyo as she held up her right wrist, which had a metal bracelet with an axe shaped charm with a sharp spiked blade.


	3. Chapter 3: The flesh crow hunt

Later at the bottom of the shrine, the group was splitting into smaller 2groups.

"Ok Miroku and Sango, you two take Mun, Taiyo, and Uingu with you, I'll go with InuYasha and InuNingen, so that leaves you three," said Kagome as she looked at Honō, Shippo, and Kirara.

"How come I get stuck with the fox and cat demon duo?" asked Honō.

"Wait till I use my new fox magic, you won't be making fun of me then," said Shippo with a proud stance.

"Alright guys, remember that no one can learn that you come from the past, or that your demons, unless it's necessary," said Kagome.

"Yeah, with the way we are dressed I think we have a problem," said InuNingen, pointing out the robes that they we're wearing.

"Don't worry, people still wear outfits like these today, just say that you're working at the shrine and you're on your break, also if you wear these hats then no one can see your ears," said Kagome as she gave InuYasha, InuNingen, and Shippo hats.

"What about Kirara?" asked Mun as she petted the tiny cat demon.

"She'll have to be on a leash," said Kagome as she put a collar around Kirara's neck and handed Honō the leash.

"Alright then let's go, but no using powers until you find a flesh crow," said Sango.

"Right!" said everyone else. The group then split up, leaving Kagome, InuYasha, and InuNingen standing there.

"Hey, is that Kagome?" asked a female voice from behind them. When Kagome turned to see who it was that called her name, she noticed her three friends from high school standing there.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka!" said Kagome with a smile. The three then came running up to her and gave one big group hug.

"It's been too long," said Eri.

"Yeah, and we heard that you got married after graduating," said Ayumi.

"Was it to InuYasha?" asked Yuka as she looked at him.

"Yeah it was, and this is our son InuNingen," said Kagome as she moved back to the two.

"Wow, you've been busy," said Eri.

"Kagome look behind them," said InuYasha with an angry look. When she and the three looked behind them they noticed a flesh crow down on the ground looking at them.

"Ew, why does that crow have a third eye?" asked Ayumi with a disgusted voice.

"Don't get too close to it," said Kagome as she ran in front of them and summoned the bow.

"Where did that come from, and what is going on?" asked Eri as Kagome pulled back on the string.

"I'll tell you later," said Kagome as she shoot an energy arrow at the crow, but missed when it vanished from sight.

"Where did it go?" asked Kagome as she looked around.

"It's in the road," said InuNingen as the crow walked across the street.

"How is it moving so fast?" asked InuYasha.

"I can't believe I didn't since it before, there's a speed jewel in it," said Kagome as she looked at the flesh crow.

"Of course, speed jewels come from Kasai Mountain, they can boost the speed of any demon it touches," said InuNingen.

"It must have eaten the jewel before it got here," said Kagome.

"Are you guys saying that thing's a demon?" asked Yuka with a terrified look.

"That's what we're saying, oh and they're demons too," said Kagome as she pointed to InuYasha and InuNingen. The two then removed there hats to reveal there ears.

"That explains the ears and hair now," said Ayumi.

"Hey dad, can't you still use Meido Zangetsuha?" asked InuNingen.

"Yeah, but the stupid thing is way too fast," said InuYasha.

"Good thing Kaede gave me this," said Kagome as she handed InuYasha a bright yellow jewel.

"Kaede gave you a speed jewel?!" asked a surprised InuYasha.

"Along with a bunch of other kind of demon enhancing jewels," said Kagome with a smile.

"You should have told me sooner," said InuYasha as he drew Tessaiga and placed the jewel on the blade, the yellow energy of which traveled the blade and into him. Suddenly, InuYasha started to chase the flesh crow all over the place until he finally coot it off guard when it tripped, and with one swipe of the sword, the crow was gone.

"That's two down now," said InuNingen.

"Ok, Kagome what the hell is going on?" asked Eri.

"I'll explain later, for now stay at my house while we go fined the other ones," said Kagome as InuYasha, InuNingen, and she ran away. Later that day when the sun started to set everyone gathered back at Kagome's house.

"We only got one of them," said Honō.

"We got three," said Mun.

"It was fun to use our new weapons," said Taiyo, who was holding her giant blade.

"Should we be worried about how much they like killing demons?" asked Sango with a worried expression on her face.

"You're the one who wanted to train them even though they are only six years old," said Miroku.

"So how many did you three get?" asked Shippo as he looked at Kagome's team.

"We got the last two," said Kagome.

"Yeah, and what made it tough was that they both had speed jewels in them," said InuNingen.

"Wait, your fresh crows also had speed jewels," said Shippo with a supriced voice.

"Wait, if the six of them had speed jewels in them then the first one probably did," said Honō.

"I must have hit it when it wasn't paying attention," said Kagome as she walked into her house.

"We're back!" said Kagome as she and the others walked into the front hall.

"About time you got back, Kagome," said Eri.

"Yeah and now it's time to tell us what's going on here," said Yuka as they both came out of the living room where the others had been waiting on them.


	4. Chapter 4: Time to explain

As night fell, Kagome and the others sat around in the living room.

"So sis, why are you and the others here?" asked Sota.

"My new friend's brother, Fenikkusu, stole a jewel from their home village on Kasai Mountain," said Kagome.

"I take it that you're the new friend," said Sota as he looked at Honō.

"That would be correct, and my name's Honō," said Honō.

"So why are you here and not where this jewel was stolen, actually where have you been for the past five years?" said Ayumi as she looked at Kagome.

"The place I have been is the same place I was going to back in high school, the Sengoku period of Japan, and we came here because his brother and six other demons are here in this time period," said Kagome with a straight face.

"You've been time traveling!" said a surprised Eri along with the others.

"The portal is an old wail in our shed," said Kagome.

"Yeah and on the other side was the Bone Eater Wail, it's where our village dumps the dead bodies of demons that we kill," said InuYasha as he eat a sandwich.

"Grosse!" said Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka at the same time.

"Anyway, that is the reason we are here," said Kagome.

"So the reason you're here is because the seven demons are here in the present?" asked Yuka.

"Yep," said the others.

"That sounds like some crazy, and a tough thing to do," said Eri.

"We might not look it, but we are pretty strong," said Miroku.

"Everyone else is, but since you no longer have the vortex in your hand you have gotten a lot weaker," said InuYasha with a slight laugh.

"At least I did not use to slam into the ground from those cursed beads thanks to the command 'sit boy'," said Miroku.

"Do you want to take this outside?" asked InuYasha as he stud up and made a fist.

"InuYasha, if you don't settle down," said Kagome as she took the necklace out of her sleeve.

"S, sorry Kagome, please don't put those back on me," said InuYasha who was a little scared as he sat back onto the couch.

"Pathetic," said Miroku as he looked the other way.

"Miroku if you say one more thing, then I will smash your staff over your head and leave you," said Sango.

"Right dear," said Miroku who was as scared as InuYasha.

"What a rough life these two have," said Shippo and InuNingen at the same time. The entire room was then filled with laughs thanks to the remark that they had made.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome's grandfather as he walked into the room, he had just woke up form a nap.

"Hey grandpa," said Kagome as she looked his directions.

"K, Kagome you're back?!" said her grandfather with a surprised face.

"Looks like we have to explain it again," said Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5: To fit in

The next day, Kagome took everyone to a store to do some shopping for modern day clothing.

"Alright guys, this store belongs to Ayumi and she told me we could have any clothes for free to help you fit in better," said Kagome.

"Why do we need new cloths?" asked Sango.

"It's so you can fit in better," said Kagome.

"Yeah, but how well will these cloths go with our weapons?" asked Miroku.

"Don't worry, we'll find you guys something," said Kagome. They then spent an hour looking and trying on new cloths.

"Hey Sango how's it going in there?" asked Kagome as she stood outside one of the changing rooms.

"You know, I actually like these cloths," said Sango as she walked out wearing sneakers, jeans, and a pink shirt with a white flower pattern on it.

"That does look great on you," said Kagome with a smile.

"What about us?" asked Sun as she and Taiyo walked out. Sun had a yellow sunflower shirt on, a pair of blue jeans, and yellow sandals on, and Taiyo had a blue shirt with a wolf, a pair of jeans, and blue sandals.

"You two look cute in them," said Kagome.

"What do you think Kagome?" asked Miroku as he walked out of another changing room with Uingu. Miroku had on jeans, a deep blue shirt and purple sneakers. Uingu was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and grey sneakers.

"Not bad," said Sango.

"Uingu you look pretty great in that," said Kagome.

"Thanks Kagome," said Uingu with a smile. InuYasha and InuNingen then stepped out of the changing room which was right next to Miroku and Uingu. InuYasha had on a pair of white sneakers and jeans, a bright red shirt, a black jean jacket, and a black DC hat that was backwards on his head. InuNingen had on a black pair of jeans, blue sneakers, a blood red shirt and white water proof looking jacket.

"Now you two look great in those," said Kagome with a smile.

"I feel so weird having shoes on," said InuYasha.

"Me to, but I do like the rest of my cloths," said InuNingen.

"And I have to say I do like my jacket," said InuYasha as he looked at the shoulder of the jacket. The last ones out were Shippo and Honō. Shippo had a black shirt with a red fox symbol on it, black jeans, white sneakers, and a blue hat on. Honō had on red sneakers, blue jeans, and a black shirt with a red phoenix on it.

"Nice look," said InuNingen as she looked at them.

"Thanks, believe it or not, but I've actually been to this time before," said Honō as he put his hands into his jean pockets.

"Seriously?" asked Kagome with a supriced look.

"Yeah, but back then I was here in a dream, and it lasted for three days since I coot a cold that laid me up for that long," said Honō.

"And you learnt things about this time period?" asked Sango.

"Just a few things," said Honō.

"May be you can help us fit in better then," said Miroku.

"Ok, but first we need to do something about your weapons," said Honō as he held his right arm out. All of a sudden Miroku's staff, Tessaiga, and InuNingen's sword which was in his hand then turned into necklaces.

"What the heck did you do to our weapons?" asked Miroku.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is say their names and they will appear, and when you want to send them back just put the swords back in their sheiks and toss the staff into the air," said Honō as he took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Really, let me try it, come on out Kurai Kawaii (blade cuter)!" said InuNingen. His sword suddenly appeared on the belt around his waist.

"Alright, Tessaiga!" said InuYasha.

"Let's go Shakujo!" said Miroku. The two's weapons then appeared, Tessaiga was on InuYasha's belt and Shakujo was in Miroku's hands.

"Now this is nice," said Miroku as he spun Shakujo around in his hand.

"Yeah it is," said InuNingen as he pulled his sword out a little then put it back in the sheik, sending Kurai Kawaii back to its necklace form. The other two then returned their weapons too.

"Hey, what about my Hiraikotsu?" asked Sango.

"You don't have it on you right now," said Honō.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Sango.

"You know I'm actually surprised you didn't bring it with you," said Miroku.

"To tell you the truth, I put it under my bed last night and forgot about it," said Sango with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Out of sight, out of mind," said Honō, which got a laugh out of the others.


	6. Chapter 6: The first of the seven

The next day, Kagome, InuYasha, and InuNingen where out walking around town looking for anything strange.

"We haven't seen a trace of a demon yet," said InuNingen.

"Maybe they are waiting for something," said Kagome with a puzzled voice.

"They didn't wait to send those seven flesh crows out into the world," said InuYasha.

"That's true, but may be they were just scouts, trying to get information for them," said Kagome. All of a sudden they heard screaming coming from a nearby square where several people were running away.

"I think a demon just showed up," said InuNingen. The three then ran past the crowed of people, pushing their way through into the square.

"Hang on, the police are all over the place," said Kagome as they entered the square and saw three squad cars.

"There's also a monkey demon here," said InuNingen as he noticed a giant black furred monkey with red eyes and two tails.

"Do you humans really think you can stop me, Monscrea?!" asked the monkey as it let out a loud pitch screech that shattered the glass in the squad cars.

"Ah!" said InuYasha and InuNingen as they cupped their hands over their ears.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Kagome who wasn't in as much pain as them.

"The screeching is hurting our ears move since we're dog demons, our ears are more heightened," said InuYasha.

"How do I, wait the tails," thought Kagome as she notice the tails vibrating. Suddenly, her bow appeared in her left hand, she then shot on arrow at Monscrea's two tails cutting them off.

"Ow, who the hell cut my tails off?!" asked Monscrea in an angry yet painful voice as the screech stopped.

"Now InuYasha!" said Kagome as she turned to him.

"Right," said InuYasha as he ran toward Monscrea, jumping over the cop cars.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" said InuYasha as he swung his right arm.

"Reflect jewel!" said Monscrea as he held his right arm out. A green shield then appeared in front of him, stopping InuYasha's attack and sending it right back at him.

"What?!" asked InuYasha as he barely dodged the rebound.

"He has a reflect jewel, any of our attacks will bounce right off of him," said Kagome as she looked at Monscrea with an enraged voice.

"Pretty good for a filthy human of this time to see that, but not even the mutt demon that defeated Naraku can beat me as long as I have this stone," said Monscrea with a smile on his face.

"Don't you dare talk that way about my family, Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, and Blades of Blood!" said InuNingen as he swung both arms and sent the two attacks at Monscrea.

"Ha, nice try you stupid kid," said Monscrea with a laugh as he blocked the attacks.

"Now dad," said InuNingen as InuYasha appeared behind Monscrea.

"Let's go Tessaiga!" said InuYasha. Suddenly his sword appeared on his side, and when he drew the blade Tessaiga was in its Akai Tessaiga form.

"Take this!" said InuYasha as he hit Monscrea, breaking open the shield from the reflect jewel.

"What did you do?!" asked Monscrea.

"He broke your shield, and now it's my turn," said Kagome as she fired an arrow at him, stabbing Monscrea right in the heart.

"This can't be happening!" said Monscrea as he coot on fire and burnt to dust.

"Nice shoot," said InuYasha who was walking up to Kagome along with InuNingen.

"I'm just glad I figured out what you two were planning," said Kagome as she gave them high-fives.

"Freeze!" said a cop as he held a gun at them.

"Wait a minute, is that you Hojo?" asked Kagome as she looked at his face.

"Ka, Kagome, I didn't even recognize you," said Hojo as he lowered the gun.

"Kagome another demon just appeared nearby," said InuYasha as he sniffed the air.

"Where?" asked Kagome as she looked around for any signs of another demon.

"Right here," said Fenikkusu as he appeared above them with his phoenix wings out allowing him to fly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Shadow Jewel's story

As Fenikkusu flew above Kagome and the others InuNingen noticed something on his forehead.

"Mom, dad, he has a black jewel in the middle of his forehead," said InuNingen.

"Nice eye, this jewel is actually the one you have been looking for," said Fenikkusu as he pointed to the jewel.

"That's the Shadow Jewel?" asked Kagome with a supriced look on her face.

"Yes it is, and I'll tell you the story behind its creation," said Fenikkusu.

"Why would you tell us that?" asked InuNingen who was confused.

"So you know just how powerful it is, now to start the story, the Shadow Jewel was actually created five hundred years before the Sengoku period began," said Fenikkusu.

"It's that old?!" asked a surprised Kagome.

"Yes, and it was created from a normal pearl that five thousand demons put all of their anger into, and for years now it has been absorbing all the anger from everyone on both sides of the bone eater wail, until you should up InuYasha," said Fenikkusu as he pointed at him.

"What do you mean by that?" asked InuYasha with a slight angry voice.

"I mean all the hatred you had toward your family and then the hatred toward Kikyo for betraying you and putting the arrow in your chest is what fully filled the Shadow Jewel!" said Fenikkusu with an evil laugh.

"That's all in the past, let's go Meido Zangetsuha!" said InuYasha as Tessaiga transformed. He then ran towards Fenikkusu, jumped off the ground and went to cut him, but missed as he vanished from sight.

"Nice try InuYasha, but the Shadow Jewel gives me more power than Tessaiga could ever have, and more speed than even you," said Fenikkusu out of thin air.

"I don't believe it," said Kagome.

"He dodged Meido Zangetsuha," said InuNingen. Both of them had shocked faces as they looked at InuYasha who had returned to the ground.

"InuYasha?" said Kagome as she looked at his hands shaking. InuYasha then let out a loud roar of anger.


	8. Chapter 8: The hope is in the grave

Later that, day InuYasha and the others had returned home from their patrol.

"Hey guys, you're back earlier than we thought you would be," said Honō as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, that's because we ran into your brother," said InuNingen.

"What happened?!" asked a surprised Honō who was a little worried for them.

"He was too fast, is what happened," said InuYasha who was ready to hit something.

"He has fused the Shadow Jewel to his forehead and can draw on its power at any time," said InuNingen.

"I knew that the Shadow Jewel makes a demon stronger when it is combined with them, but I never thought we would need to get the other one this soon," said Honō as he paced back and forth.

"Wait, there's something that can beat it and you haven't told us yet?" asked Kagome with slight anger in her voice. Everyone was paying close attention to Honō.

"I never thought Fenikkusu would get its power this fast and this soon, plus the stone we need is in your father's grave," said Honō as he looked at InuYasha.

"Two questions, how is it in my dad's grave, and how are we supposed to get to it when the portal is sealed in my eye?" said InuYasha.

"The story of how it's in the grave is a long one, but if we use this jewel we can get in to the grave," said Honō as he showed them a gold stone.

"What is it?" asked InuNingen.

"This stone is a portal jewel, and it can open any portal that it is activated around, except for time ones," said Honō.

"Then I'll go in by myself," said InuYasha.

"You can't, the power of the stone is way too strong for one demon to handle, it will take all nine of us to handle the power," said Honō.

"Alright then, get everyone together outside and we will go, but everyone needs to be careful while there," said InuYasha. Later outside Kagome's house, everyone had gathered.

"Ok, does everyone get it?" asked InuYasha.

"Yes, we are to go into your father's grave to find this new power to defeat Fenikkusu," said Sango.

"But before we go I have to warn you about the challenges we will all face," said Honō.

"What are they Honō?" asked Miroku.

"We will be facing our greatest nightmares, even the ones we don't fully know about while in there," said Honō.

"I can't wait to fight something in my own mind, maybe I'll get rid of the one with the giant animals trying to eat me," said InuNingen.

"Just be careful, these nightmares can kill," said Honō as he tossed the portal stone into the air. Suddenly, the portal opened allowing everyone to step through into the grave yard.


	9. Chapter 9: The first challenge

When the group arrived at the end of the portal, they were standing directly in front of a giant skeleton.

"So this is your father," said Miroku as he looked at the skeleton.

"Yep, so Honō where is this stone at?" asked InuYasha as he looked back at Honō.

"It's in your father's skull," said Honō as he pointed up at the giant skull of the skeleton.

"So, do we fly or climb?" asked Sango.

"What I have been told is that we have to get up there on our own, besides do you see Kirara here?" asked Honō.

"Good point," said Sango who had forgotten that they did not bring her along. They all then started to climb up the body of the skeleton. When they finally reached the skull, they were breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"InuYasha, your father was really tall," said Sango.

"I know," said InuYasha.

"It kind of makes me wonder how you were created," said Miroku.

"From the stories I have heard he could shrink himself into a smaller human version of himself," said InuYasha.

"Hm, hey look at that," said Kagome as she pointed at a yellow ball of light floating in the middle of the skull.

"Could that be what we came to get?" asked InuNingen. All of a sudden the light grew around them and when it was gone so were they. When Miroku opened his eyes he saw pure darkness all around him.

"This must be the where my challenge is," said Miroku as he looked around the darkness. InuYasha then appeared from the darkness with his back to Miroku.

"You know what Miroku, ever since the hole in your hand vanished you have been completely useless to the team," said InuYasha before vanishing from sight.

"I'm not useless," said Miroku.

"Yes you are, why else would I marry you?" asked Sango as she appeared before him like InuYasha did.

"Because you love me," said Miroku as he tried to reach her, but was unable to.

"No I don't, it's just how I showed sympathy to you, I thought you would never get someone by yourself," said Sango as she disappeared.

"That's not true, I am useful to the others and I won't let any nightmare tell me otherwise!" said Miroku as he started to glow like the light from earlier. All of a sudden the darkness around him turned into a bright light.

"Miroku, congratulations on beating your nightmare, now I award you the power of the light jewel's tiger spirit," said a voice out of the light. A tiger tattoo then appeared on his right arm as the glow disappeared around him.

"I'll make sure to use this power to stop Fenikkusu and the shadow jewel," said Miroku with a bow. When he stud straight up he found himself back in the skull.

"Looks like I'm the first one to clear the challenge," said Miroku as he noticed that he was all alone.


	10. Chapter 10: The siblings' nightmare

As Miroku waited on the others, Taiyo and Mun's test had started. As Taiyo floated in the darkness she could hear her sister's voice calling out to her.

"Hey, Taiyo!" said Mun with a worried voice.

"Mun," said Taiyo as she opened her eyes and saw her sister floating before her.

"Taiyo you're awake!" said Mun as she hugged her sister.

"Where are we?" asked Taiyo as she straightened her floating path.

"I think this is where our test is going to happen," said Mun as she looked around with a worried expression.

"Big sisters?" said a familiar voice from behind them. When the two turned around they saw Uingu floating behind them crying.

"Uingu, what are you doing here?" asked Taiyo with a supriced voice.

"And why are you crying?" asked Mun as they floated over to him.

"I don't know why I'm here, but I'm crying since I'm useless to the family," said Uingu as he continued to cry.

"That's not true at all," said Mun as they floated beside him.

"She's right Uingu, in fact mom and dad chose you to take on both their demon fighting skills," said Taiyo.

"They really did?" asked Uingu as he lifted his head.

"Really, they were only waiting for you to turn six like us," said Mun as she gave him a hug.

"That's right Uingu," said Taiyo as she hugged him as well. All of a sudden the three started to glow like Miroku and the darkness turned into light.

"Congratulations you three, you have all passed the test, and Mun and Taiyo, you have been awarded the spirit of the crane for helping your younger brother with his feelings," said the mysterious voice. The glow around them then vanished as a crane tattoo appeared on their shoulders.

"What about me?" asked Uingu as he dried his tears.

"You have been awarded the spirit of the lion for telling your sisters of how you were feeling, which was a brave thing to do" said the voice. A lion tattoo then appeared on his right arm.

"Wait, I thought there were only nine sources of power," said Taiyo.

"You two count as one person, so I split the power of one spirit to the both of you," said the voice. In a flash of light the three then appeared in the skull.

"You three made it back," said Miroku as he ran up to them.

"Glad to see you daddy," said Taiyo as she and the other two hugged his legs.


	11. Chapter 11: Sango's Test

As Mun and her siblings told Miroku of their tests, Sango's had begun.

"Where am I?" asked Sango as she woke up in the dark void.

"You're exactly where you should be," said a male voice from behind her. When Sango turned around she saw her dad standing before her.

"Father, is that really you?" asked Sango with a surprised yet smiling face.

"Don't you even dare call me father," said her father in a loud voice.

"W, why not, what's going on here?" asked Sango with a confused voice as she stared her father right in the face.

"What's going on is that you and Sango are the only ones from that day who are still alive!" said her father.

"That's not my fault, we were all ambushed by that spider demon," said Sango with an enraged face.

"But now you are working with demons to take down other demons, it goes against everything we were about," said her father.

"I started working with InuYasha and the others so I can get revenge for you, and now I do it because I know just how strong some demons can get," said Sango.

"And what about that monk kid you married, how many times did he go after women before you two married, all he is; is a disgrace to the family name," said her father.

"I married Miroku because I love him, and sure he might have chased women before me, but that doesn't matter anymore, its thanks to him that I have all three of my children, so don't you dare make fun of him because he is the best man that I have ever met," said Sango with an angry voice.

"Well at least you can still have a family," said her dad.

"It might be true that I'm alive and have a family while you and the others died that day, but let me tell you something dad, I think of you every day along with Miroku and our three kids, I thought you would be proud of me," said Sango as tears filled her eyes. The space then turned into the bright white version as Sango started glowing like the others had.

"Sango, I'm sorry for everything I said just now," said her dad as he walked up to her.

"What, why are you suddenly acting differently?" asked Sango with a supriced look.

"That was your test Sango, to see just how much you had changed since my death, and I can see that you have changed a lot in that time," said her dad with a smile.

"And that is also why I am granting you the power of the elephant spirit," said the mysterious voice.

"I promise you dad, I will use this power to help other people," said Sango as she gave him a hug. She then appeared outside with the rest of her family.

"Mom!" said Uingu, Taiyo, and Mun as they ran over to her and clung to her legs.

"Glad to see that you all are okay," said Sango as she knelt down and gave all three a big hug.


	12. Chapter 12: The challenge of loyalty

After Sango's test had ended and she was sent back to her family, it was Shippo's turn to go into the darkness for his test.

"Shippo wake up," said a voice from the space. When he opened his eyes Shippo saw a male and female fox demon standing before him.

"Mom, dad!" said Shippo as he gave them a hug.

"We are glad to see you son," said his dad as the two returned his hug.

"Now come with us Shippo and we can all be together again," said his mom with a smile as she held his hand.

"Wait, where do you want me to go?" asked Shippo with a confused look.

"To the afterlife of course, where else will we be able to go?" asked his dad who was also smiling.

"So we can be together again forever," said his mom.

"But my friends need me, I can't leave them," said Shippo as he pulled away from them.

"Shippo, your friends don't need you anymore, we do, we need you back in our lives again," said his mom as she motioned to her husband and herself.

"No, my friends still need me, and if you were really my parents then you would know that they would tell me to go back to them," said Shippo.

"What are you saying Shippo?" asked his dad who now had the confused look on his face.

"I'm saying that you are nothing but fakes, Fox Fire Blast!" said Shippo as he raised his right hand. A ball of fire then shot out at Shippo's parents.

"You little," said the demons as they took on a new form of a dark shadow like creature before they burnt to dust.

"Nice job Shippo, you have proven that you are loyal to your friends and truly know your parents, which are reasons why I am giving you a white fox spirit," said the mysteries voice as the room turned white.

"Thanks, and can you please tell me how my real parents are?" asked Shippo as he looked around the room.

"They are doing good, they say that when the time is right for you to come to them, they will be there waiting on you," said the voice.

"Thank you," said Shippo before he appeared before Miroku and the others outside.

"Hey Shippo," said Mun as she waved at him.

"Hey Mun," said Shippo with a smile on his face.

"You seem happy Shippo," said Sango as she walked up to him to welcome him back from his test.

"I got some good news after the test ended," said Shippo as he looked up at the sky and continued to smile.


	13. Chapter 13: InuNingen's Test

As InuNingen floated in the darkness he looked around at if trying to find any signs of there being something in it.

"Man its dark in here," said InuNingen loud enough to create an echo.

"Cool, echo!" said InuNingen again to create another echo. This time however he did not here an echo but a loud roar.

"What was that?" asked InuNingen as he started to fly toward the sound. When he reached the source he found a small island where a red scaled creature was haft buried under some rocks.

"Whoa, a dragon," said InuNingen as he landed on the island and ran over to the creature. When the dragon noticed him it let out a loud roar.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you," said InuNingen as he held his right hand out, so to let the dragon know that he was a friend. As his words reached the dragon it started to settle down.

"Ok, now that you have calmed down some, I'll try to get some of these rocks off you," said InuNingen as he looked at the pile of rocks and noticed two of the biggest rocks on top.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" said InuNingen as he swung both his arms. When the two attacks met, the rocks exploded into dust and tiny pebbles.

"Alright, now that those two are gone I'll go up and start getting these little ones off," said InuNingen as he climbed up the rocks and started tossing some off when he reached the top. A few hours later InuNingen was taking the last big stone off the dragon's left wing.

"That was the last stone, but I need something to help you relieve the pain," said InuNingen as he looked around. Something on the edge of the forest then cot his eyes as he looked to his right.

"Give me a minute and I'll be right back," said InuNingen to the dragon as he ran into the forest just a little. A few minutes later he came running back with some flowers and berries.

"Good thing my mom toot me which plants and berries can help creatures like you," said InuNingen as he put the berries and flowers down, grabbed a small stone, cut a hole into it with his claws, and used another stone to smash the berries and flowers together.

"Alright, this is going to be bitter, but you have to drink it all," said InuNingen as he held the handmade bowl to the dragon's mouth. The dragon nodded his head in response and opened his mouth, InuNingen then poured all of the liquid into the dragon's mouth, as it drunk the medicine.

"It will take a minute to take effect," said InuNingen as he backed away. All of a sudden the dragon took off into the sky, after a few seconds of flying the dragon returned to the ground.

"Looks like it worked," said InuNingen as he walked up to the dragon with a big smile. The island then vanished as the darkness turned to light and InuNingen started to glow.

"Congratulations InuNingen, you have shown how tough yet caring you can be," said the mysteries voice.

"So helping this dragon was my test?" asked InuNingen as he looked at the dragon.

"Yes, and the power of the dragon spirit is now yours," said the voice as the dragon disappeared into a bright light that fused with InuNingen.

"I promise to use this spirit's power to its furthest," said InuNingen. He then appeared standing next to the others in the skull.

"Looks like you beat your test," said Shippo.

"Yep, and I'm going to need a new shirt," said InuNingen as he looked at his right sleeve which had a dragon shape burned in it


	14. Chapter 14: Inu no Taisho

As InuYasha and Kagome floated in the dark space, they looked around for any sign of life.

"This is kind of scary," said Kagome as she hugged InuYasha's left arm.

"You'll be fine Kagome, I'm here," said InuYasha as he held onto Tessaiga with his right hand.

"Don't worry you two, no one's going to hurt you," said the mysterious voice from behind them. When the two turned around they saw a man that looked like InuYasha and Sesshomaru a little bit.

"Who are you?" asked InuYasha as he held Tessaiga out in front of him.

"So you don't even know what your father looks like?" asked the man with a disappointed voice.

"Wait, is he saying that he's your father?" asked Kagome with a surprised face.

"It can't be, he's been dead for years," said InuYasha who was not believing what the man said.

"I am dead, but this is my spirit, I have been guarding the light jewel all this time," said InuYasha's dad.

"So what is our test?" asked Kagome who had let go of InuYasha.

"All you have to do is tell me what is most important to you," said InuYasha's dad.

"That's easy, friendship," said Kagome as InuYasha jumped in on the friendship part. The space then turned white proving that they had past the test.

"Looks like you told the truth, Kagome I give you the butterfly spirit, and InuYasha you get the ox spirit," said InuYasha's dad. A butterfly shaped tattoo then appeared on the back of Kagome's neck while an ox shaped one appeared on the back of InuYasha's hand.

"Wait, before we go could you tell me your name?" asked InuYasha.

"My name is Inu no Taisho, and I'm sorry I never got to know you InuYasha," said his dad with a regretful voice. Kagome and InuYasha were then sent back out to the others.

"Hey guys," said Shippo.

"Hey everyone," said Kagome.

"Is Honō not out yet?" asked InuYasha as he looked around.

"No, he's the last one," said Mun. Honō then appeared right behind her.

"Looks like I'm late to the party," said Honō with a smile on his face.

"Hey Honō," said Taiyo.

"What was your test like?" asked Uingu.

"I just had to defeat a big monster, by the way, how did you get a spirit tattoo Uingu, there was only mint to be nine of them," said Honō.

"It's because our spirits are the same one," said Mun and Taiyo as they showed him their tattoos.

"Interesting," said Honō.

"Alright guys, let's go home," said Kagome. Honō then opened the portal and they all went home. Meanwhile in another dimension, Fenikkusu and the other five where watching a screen showing Japan.

"Why don't all six of us just attack now?" asked one of the other five.

"Because, they took Monscrea out so easily," said a female one.

"Then allow me to go, me and my demons can kill all of them," said a guy who had black eyes and silver hair. He was wearing a monk like outfit with armor sitting over it.

"Alright, but don't let me down Dogdra," said Fenikkusu who was sitting on a throne.

"Yes, Lord Fenikkusu," said Dogdra as he vanished into a portal.


	15. Chapter 15: The dog army

At Kagome's house, the group had just arrived back from the grave.

"Man am I glad to be back," said Kagome as she stretched her arms.

"Me too, that grave is really creepy," said Miroku.

"Kagome!" said Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka as they all came running up to the group, from the stairs.

"What wrong guys?" asked Kagome.

"There are monsters dogs attacking the city," said Eri out of breath.

"And three are chasing after us," said Ayumi who was also out of breath. Three black dogs with glowing red eyes then came running up the steps to the shrine.

"Those are hell hounds!" said Sango as she took Hiraikotsu off her back.

"This one's mine," said Kagome as her bow appeared, she pulled back on the string and shoot the arrow, but instead of hitting only one hell hound it went right through all three of them, obliterating them.

"I don't believe it," said Shippo with a supriced look on his face.

"A tracer arrow that can hit multiple targets," said Kagome who was also supriced.

"That's cool, but we have to take care of all of the other ones," said InuYasha.

"Dad's right," said InuNingen. They all then separated into their groups and headed out. Down town InuYasha's team was taking on a heard of at least twenty hell hounds.

"Wind Scar!" said InuYasha as he swung Tessaiga. When the Wind Scar met the hell hounds it took out four of them.

"Bloody Slayer!" said InuNingen as he swung Kurai Kawaii, creating a blood red blade of energy that killed seven of the hell hounds.

"Tracer Arrow!" said Kagome as she let go of her bow string and the arrow took out the last nine.

"What's with calling out an attack, Kagome?" asked InuYasha.

"What, you do it all the time," said Kagome.

"She has a point," said InuNingen as he stud with his sword in front of him, in the ground a little as he leaned on it. Suddenly, a few gun shots went off and when they looked in the direction of the shots, they saw Hojo protecting a mom and daughter from two more hell hounds.

"Damn it, these things just won't die," said Hojo as he shot at one of the two demons again, the bullets just went right through them without doing any harm.

"Tracer Arrow!" said Kagome. Once the arrow went through the two hell hounds, they disappeared.

"Kagome you're ok," said Hojo as he lowered his gun to put it into its holster.

"Yeah, but your guns not going to work on these hell hounds, only demon hunting weapons can work on them," said Kagome.

"Let's take them back to the shrine with us, it will be safer there then out here on the streets," said InuNingen.

"Good idea," said InuYasha. Later at Kagome's house they were standing in the living room talking.

"I can't believe how many of those things there are," said Kagome who was a bit tired from all the fighting.

"So who are the girls?" asked InuYasha.

"My wife and daughter, they were at the park when I got a call about those monsters," said Hojo as he held the woman's hand.

"Speaking of those monsters, how is it that you know how to defeat them?" asked Hojo's wife.

"It's a long story," said Kagome with an uneasy smile.

"Yeah, but I hope the others are doing ok out there," said InuNingen as he looked out a window. Meanwhile up town Miroku's group was dealing with a huge group of hell hounds.

"I can't believe how many there are," said Sango as she threw Hiraikotsu at the group.

"Alright let's try this, Light Ray!" said Miroku as he held his Shakujo out, creating a beam of gold light to shoot out and turn several hell hounds to dust.

"Let's do this Buredo-Dan!" said Taiyo as she swung her blade by the chain, swinging it into the group of hounds and decapitating some of them.

"Hey, no fair Taiyo, I can't swing Dai-gizagiza-ha!" said Mun as she spun around holding onto her blade's handle.

"Ha, I can take out more, Holly Lion Roar!" said Uingu as he let out an ear splitting roar that destroyed every hell hound in front of him.

"Whoa," said Miroku and Sango as their son destroyed every hound in the pack.

"Nice one," said Taiyo and Mun as they watched their brother use his new power. Meanwhile on the west side, Honō and his group was protecting a convenience store full of people.

"Make sure you keep them back, Phoenix Burner!" said Honō as he held out his arms. A fire in the shape of a phoenix then shoot out burning seven hell hounds in a second.

"Right, Yo-Yo attack!" said Shippo as he shot two yo-yos at the hounds which took their heads completely off. Kirara was in her giant form using her claws to kill the hounds by swatting them away.

"Hey Shippo, I got a question for you," said Honō as he continued his attack.

"What?" asked Shippo as he too continued his blow of attacks.

"How is it that those yo-yos can kill hell hounds, aren't they normal yo-yos?" asked Honō.

"It's because they are made from the bones of demons, anything made from a demon can kill a demon," said Shippo as he sliced the heads off of two more hounds.

"Cool, now both of you move, Phoenix Fire Bird!" said Honō. As Shippo jumped on Kirara's back and flew up into the sky Honō transformed to his phoenix form, and when the other two had moved far enough away he moved his wings creating a blast of fire that destroyed all of the hounds in a single burst of flames.

"Cool!" said Shippo as he watched the flames burn all of the hounds. However, from inside the flames, he noticed someone walking toward Honō

"I can't believe you all survived, guess I have no choice but to fight you myself," said Dogdra as he appeared out of the flames with a murderers look on his face.


	16. Chapter 16: Back to back deaths

At the store, Honō and Dogdra were standing in front of each other, ready for the other to move.

"So, who are you?" asked Honō as he stared at Dogdra.

"I am the hell hound trainer Dogdra, and I am here to kill you," said Dogdra as he transformed into his true form, a large haft human haft dog demon that stood at six feet ten inches, had pure black hair, blood red eyes, and large claws that came to six inches long.

"So you're a dog demon like InuYasha," said Honō.

"I am nothing like that haft demon, now die!" said Dogdra as he went to swat at Honō creating a dust cloud from the wind.

"Honō!" said Shippo as he watched from above with a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Shippo, he missed by a mile," said Honō who was in his true form, flying above Shippo.

"What?!" said Dogdra as he turned his head up to the sky.

"Nice try, but it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me, Phoenix Diver!" said Honō as the fire grew more intense, and he begun to spin as he fell straight down out of the sky landing right onto Dogdra's back, creating a giant creator in the ground.

"Gah, you bastard, you might have beaten me, but two of my allies are on their way to kill your friends as we speak," said Dogdra as he laid in the creator, blood splattering out from the wounds on his body before he died.

"We have to go worn the others," said Rin as he transformed back as he landed on Kirara. As they flew away, Honō snapped his fingers causing Dogdra's body to catch on fire and burn to dust. A couple of minutes later Kirara was landing outside Kagome's house, and the second she touched the ground everyone came running out of the house.

"About time you guys got back," said Miroku.

"Sorry, but I had to take out the demon behind the hell hounds," said Honō as he climbed off Kirara followed by Shippo.

"You took him alone?" asked Kagome who was a little worried about him.

"Yeah, but he warned me that two more demons were after you," said Honō. All of a sudden, a chain made of some kind of energy then wrapped around their bodies after coming out from the ground.

"What the hell?!" said Sango as the chains got tighter as she struggled.

"Looks like they fell for out trap sister," said a male voice.

"It does indeed brother," said a female voice. Both voice seemed to just come out of thin air for no one could see anyone else around.

"Who are you?" asked InuYasha. All of a sudden two beings in black cloaks appeared before them, one was holding the end of the chain.

"I am Dark Light," said the guy as he removed the cloak to reveal a blue ninja outfit.

"And I am his sister Light Dark," said the girl as she removed her cloak to reveal a pink ninja outfit.

"And together we are the Demon Ninjas," said both siblings at the same time.

"So the ones we sensed were Demon Ninjas," said Taiyo from atop Kagome's house, beside her was Uingu and Mun.

"What?!" said Light Dark.

"Children managed to sense us and dodge our attack?!" asked Dark Light.

"Yep, and now take this, Holly Lion Roar!" said Uingu as he let out the loud roar, but the two ninjas dodged the attack making it hit the concrete ground and disintegrating it.

"How did a human child get that powerful of Enerugī (Energy)?!" asked Dark Light as he dodged to the right.

"My brother's not the only one," said Mun as she appeared behind him.

"That's right," said Taiyo as she appeared behind Light Dark.

"What?!" said both ninjas with freaked eyes.

"We have powers too, Crain Blade!" said Mun and Taiyo as they held both of their weapons up against the ninjas' backs. White lights then shoot out of the blades, sending both ninjas smashing into each other. When the attack stopped both bodies fell to the ground cut in haft, and the chain around the others vanished.

"Whoa," said everyone in the group with surprised expressions. The tree siblings were standing over on the other side of them complementing each other on their attacks. Meanwhile, in the other dimension the others were watching.

"Those fools!" said Fenikkusu as a dark energy came off of his body. The screen then blew up in response to the energy he was letting out.

"My lord please came down," said a guy with blood red eyes and pitch black hair.

"Shut it Rook, all of the other four have let me down, and somehow my brother's team is stronger than before," said Fenikkusu.

"But my lord, I know of a way to turn one against the others," said Rook with a creepy smile that made Fenikkusu calm down.


	17. Chapter 17: Rook's plan starts

A few days have passed since the hell hounds attacked, and InuYasha and the gang have been helping to fix the town.

"Hey Kagome," said Hojo as he walked up to Kagome at the store where Dogdra was killed.

"Hey Hojo, you coming out to help?" asked Kagome who was sweeping up some glass outside the store.

"The three of us are," said Hojo's daughter as she walked up with her mom.

"Hi again, you know I actually didn't get your names the other day thanks to everything that happened," said Kagome as she stopped sweeping to shake their hands.

"I'm Shana and this is Tia," said Hojo's wife.

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you," said Kagome with a smile.

"Yes, and I am glad that I got to meet my husband's ex-crush," said Shana as she looked at Hojo.

"Shana, so Kagome where have you been for the last five years?" said Hojo as he looked at his wife then at Kagome.

"That's hard to explain," said Kagome with a beat of sweat on the side of her face as she thought of what she should tell them.

"Hey Kagome," said InuYasha who was back to his old cloths and standing by the creator created from the battle.

"What is it InuYasha?" asked Kagome as she turned to him.

"I was wandering what we should do with this skeleton," said InuYasha as he pointed to what was left of Dogdra.

"Good question," said Kagome with a puzzled look on his face.

"I know of a thing I could do," said InuNingen as he jumped off the roof where he was fixing the singles.

"What can you do?" asked Hojo.

"Just watch," said InuNingen as he walked up to the creator.

"Chikatta!" said InuNingen as he stood in front of the skeleton. After calling the sword's name it appeared on his belt from a bright light that emerged from his necklace.

"Where did that sword come from?" asked Shana with a supriced expression.

"I'll explain later," said Kagome who was sweating even more. InuNingen then drew Chikatta and held it out in front of him.

"Dragon Flame Wind Scar!" said InuNingen as Chikatta cot on flame, and when he swung the blade it created three blades of fire, which caused the bones to automatically turn to dust from the intense heat.

"No way," said Kagome in surprise.

"He made the Wind Scar even stronger," said a surprised InuYasha as a wind blew away the bone dust.

"Wh, what the heck just happened?" asked Hojo with a terrified look on his face.

"You think he would know about demons by now," said InuYasha with a joking tone to his voice. He then noticed a tiny black box at his and Kagome's feet.

"What's this?" asked InuYasha as he picked the box up. Next thing he knew the box turned into an electrical cage with a portal under it that swallowed them whole.

"Mom, dad!" said InuNingen as he ran to them but was too late as the portal had already closed. All of a sudden, on the TV screen across the street, Rook had appeared on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of this time, I am the demon Rook and this is my master Fenikkusu, oh and for some of you in Japan you might know our two guess," said Rook as the camera turned to InuYasha and Kagome.

"Kagome, InuYasha!" said Hojo.

"And here's the kicker everyone, the one with white hair is a haft demon, and we are going to bring out his full demon self," said Rook with the same smile as before.


	18. Chapter 18: The two InuYashas

In the other dimension, Rook and the other three where in a lab, and InuYasha and Kagome were still in the cage.

"Alright InuYasha, time to come out of there," said Rook as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, InuYasha was out of the cage and in front of Rook and Fenikkusu.

"That was a big mistake, Tessaiga!" said InuYasha, but Tessaiga didn't appear.

"Sorry, but Tessaiga can't come into this dimension," said Rook with his smile.

"You son of a bitch!" said InuYasha as he got ready to attack with his claws.

"Soul Snatcher!" said Rook as he held his right arm out which turned into a spiritual arm as it jabbed into InuYasha's chest.

"Gah!" said InuYasha as he spit out blood.

"InuYasha!" said Kagome as tears fell down her cheeks.

"And now it's time to remove your good haft," said Rook as he jerked his arm back. InuYasha then split into two as his hand turned back to normal, one of the InuYashas was the black hared human who fell to the ground, and the other still had silver hair but staid on his feet.

"Good job Rook, you separated his human haft very well, as for the demon haft, destroy your wife," said Fenikkusu. That InuYasha then turned toward Kagome with its head still hanging.

"InuYasha please snap out of it," said Kagome as her tattoo started to glow. InuYasha just stopped in his tracks as the light fell on him.

"Don't worry, I would never hurt you Kagome," said InuYasha as he raised his head to show that he had the purple marks on his face, but his eyes were normal.

"How are you not a monster?!" asked a mad Fenikkusu.

"Easy, you can't take all of my humanity from me, no matter what you do, I will always have a human heart and soul thanks to all of my friends, and even if my full demon side gets control I would never hurt her" said the black haired InuYasha as he got up.

"This can't be possible," said Rook with a scared face.

"InuYasha you're ok," said Kagome with a smile.

"Of course I am," said the black hared InuYasha.

"And you two are about to die, because now I have control of both sides," said white hared InuYasha as the two fused back together with a bright light. When the light faded, InuYasha had a black streak in his white hair and the purple marks on his face.

"This can't be possible, he can't have access to both sides of his powers!" said Rook with a terrified look on his face. InuYasha then moved so fast that no one saw his arm cut Rook's head off.

"Now it's your turn," said InuYasha as he turned to Fenikkusu.


	19. Chapter 19: Brother vs Brother

As InuYasha watched Fenikkusu, who was backing away, he held his right arm over his right hip.

"Tessaiga," said InuYasha, this time his sword actually appeared.

"That's not possible, how can that sword be here?" asked Fenikkusu with a disturbed face.

"Because I really needed it, Portal Slasher!" said InuYasha as he swung Tessaiga at a nearby wall cutting a whole between the diminution in it.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Fenikkusu who was trying to understand InuYasha's motive for the portal.

"I never said I would be the one to kill," said InuYasha as he knocked him into the portal with a swing of his arm. He then ran over to the cage that Kagome was in and used Tessaiga to cut her free.

"InuYasha, I am so glad you are ok," said Kagome as she hugged him.

"Same goes for you Kagome, but we should be going now," said InuYasha.

"You're right," said Kagome. The two of them then ran into the portal. Meanwhile, on earth, Fenikkusu had just fell from the portal which was up in the sky.

"That bastard of a dog demon is going to pay for this," said Fenikkusu as he pried himself from the road.

"The only one paying is you," said Honō as he walked up to his brother.

"Oh, and do you really think you can stop me when I have the power of the shadow jewel?" asked Fenikkusu as he stud up.

"Yes I do, with the power of the light jewel's phoenix spirit," said Honō as he moved to show the tattoo on the back of his neck.

"The phoenix spirit, that's the weakest spirit in the light jewel," laughed Fenikkusu.

"Maybe on its own," said Miroku as he and the others walked up.

"But together with the others it is the strongest," said InuYasha as he and Kagome landed on the ground. Everyone was now arranged in a circle around the two brothers. As they stud before them all of their tattoos begun to glow.

"What, you're going to use all of the powers at once?!" asked Fenikkusu with a terrified voice.

"Light Spirit Blast!" said Honō as he held his right hand out. A blast of white light then shot out at Fenikkusu.

"You little fool, Dark Spirit Blast!" said Fenikkusu as he too shot out a light, but his was pure black in color and strong enough to stop Honō's attack.

"How did you?" asked Honō as he started to struggle.

"I knew about the light jewel all this time, Inu no Taisho made that jewel so that the shadow jewel could be destroyed, but it never got the chance for our people hid it," said Fenikkusu.

"What," said Honō with a scared face.

"And the best thing is that your stone can't take the anger you have and turn it into power, and all I have for you is anger, you and everyone else in our village," said Fenikkusu with rage in his voice.

"Why do you hate us so much?" asked Honō.

"Because everyone always talked about you, they never even helped me when I was feeling ill or for any other reason," said Fenikkusu as his attack started to overtake Honō's.

"That's not true Fenikkusu, everyone has always wanted to help you, some of them even asked you if they could help and you always turned them down," said Honō. All of a sudden his attack grew a little stronger.

"What, how could your power be growing?" asked Fenikkusu as he started to struggle with the sudden burst of energy from Honō.

"That's it, everyone, think of the people you love the most and your happiest memories," said Honō as he looked at the others.

"I don't really get it, but ok," said Miroku. Everyone then begun to think of their happiest memories, and as they did so Honō's attack pushed Fenikkusu's so far back that it almost touched his hands.

"How can this be, your power shouldn't be this strong," said Fenikkusu as he struggled even more to hold him back.

"There was one thing you never learnt, and that is that the light jewel can take on the energy of love and happiness by those who are wilding it, now come home!" said Honō as his energy over took Fenikkusu. As the white light engulfed him the shadow jewel cracked, and begun leaking its dark energy.

"Fenikkusu!" said Honō as he ran over to his brother who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Why did it not kill him?" asked InuYasha as the others walked up.

"Because I didn't want it to, oh man," said Honō as he took notice of the shadow jewel.

"What's wrong?" asked Mun.

"The shadow jewel is cracked, its releasing all of its dark power into the world," said Honō as he took the jewel off of Fenikkusu's head.

"What are we going to do about that?" asked InuNingen as he walked up.

"There's nothing we can do, the energy can't be stopped unless we fix the jewel the same way it was created," said Honō.

"He's right," said a voice that they knew from behind them. When they turned around they saw Inu no Taisho standing there.

"Dad," said InuYasha.

"Wait, I thought he was dead," said Miroku.

"I am, this is just my spirit taking a living body for a while through the power of the light jewel," said Inu no Taisho as he walked up to them.

"So what do you want?" asked Sango.

"I want the shadow jewel," said Inu no Taisho as he held his right hand out.

"Why?" asked Honō who was reluctant to hand over the jewel.

"So I can make sure it stays out of the wrong hands, and that the energy is contained," said Inu no Taisho.

"Give it to him," said InuYasha.

"Do you seriously trust him?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I do," said InuYasha. Honō then handed over the shadow jewel.

"Thank you, now you all can go home," said Inu no Taisho.

"Guess our time in this world is over," said a sad InuNingen as he let his head hang a little.

"Oh, before I forget, you can use the wail as long as you have the power of the light jewel, which is permanently fused with you," said Inu no Taisho.

"We can?" asked Mun with a happy voice.

"Yes, and you can also bring others with you," said Inu no Taisho with a smile on his face.

"That's cool," said Kagome with a smile.

"Sweat, we can bring our friends here," said Taiyo to her sister and brother.

"So how about we go home then?" asked InuYasha as his father vanished before.

"Sure," said everyone with smiles.

"You know that all of the fish we coot before leaving is probably rotten now," said InuNingen as they walked away from the city.

"Let's just hope that the village didn't put them in the wail," said Honō as he cared Fenikkusu on his back.


	20. Epilogue

Two years have now past since the attack on Japan, and the group has been having a great time bringing their friends back and forth threw the wail. Right now, Kagome is helping her friends out of the wail.

"Here you go Eri," said Kagome as Eri lands on the ground outside the wail.

"Man you need to get an easier way to get out of that wail," said Ayumi as she stud dusting herself off.

"Sorry, can't mess with it or it won't work," said Kagome.

"Alright guys, let's not fight and go have some fun," said Yuka.

"She's right, come on, I'll show you to the village," said Kagome as they ran toward the village with smiles on their faces.

The End


End file.
